Sleeping With The Enemy
by AsherDash50
Summary: Marcus has returned and his intentions seem good, until he has the entire island at his mercy. He'll let everybody live for one thing, Chase
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you beautiful readers. So i bring you a little Marcus x Chase. This is an interesting pair I thought of. I'm probably not the first person to think of this pair(duh) but enjoy anyways**

Chapter 1

"The Return"

It was a normal day at the bionic academy. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were mentoring the students. Everything was going back to normal after the sudden rebellion of Sebastian. Davenport had called the four into a meeting. As the four bionic mentors walked into the room Davenport had started slowly raising from his seat.

"I'm assuming you all are wondering why I've called you in here" He said. They just gave him a look that said "duh". "Well I would like to introduce you guys to a new student" he said with a big smile. A few moments had passed. "I said I would like yo introduce you guys to a NEW STUDENT" He half-yelled. Then the door opened and in came Marcus. Every one tensed up ready to fight. Davenport quickly stood in front of Marcus. "I know what you're thinking but me and Douglas have reprogrammed Marcus and wiped his memory clean of all the things he's done or planned to do." He said eyeing everyone in the room. " I don't know Big D, I don't trust him." Leo said readying his bionic arm. Leo and Marcus had a big history. How Adam,Bree,and Chase never saw how Marcus was evil was unknown to Leo but he could see it as clear as day. It wasn't until he and Douglas had capture Adam,Bree,Chas,and Mr.Davenport that they saw how evil he really was.It was Marcus's turn to speak up. "I know I've done some pretty bad things in the past, but that's all gone. Literally. I can remember a thing about it." He said."Yeah if by some pretty bad things you mean almost killing us!" Bree said. "Alright you four calm down Marcus has been double checked for any type of virus or memory of anything evil he's done. Its like a fresh start" Davenport said trying to lighten the mood.Sdsm just shrugged and went on like nothing had happened, giving Marcus a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. The other three followed after Adam and left the room. This was going to be a long day for Marcus.

 **I don't know what it is with me and short first chapters but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Look out for chapter 2 tomorrow and another new story with a longer first chapter DX. Until next time guys, byeeeeee**


	2. Chase's Mind

**So first off I'm sorry if anyone who read this was hoping to see a fan fiction or something about a movie called sleeping with the enemy. I didn't know that there was a movie with this title also. So anyways I forgot I had to say this: I do not own any of these characters or something like that. So let the fanfic commence** **Chapter 2** **Chase's Mind**

Chase was pacing back and forth in his room.How?! How was Marcus back?! He was destroyed and chase saw it. Marcus was turned into a pool of superheated metal goop. How did Davenport manage rebuild him? The more important question was why did he rebuild him?! Even more important why did he make him a student?! Too many question were flooding into Chases mind. He needed some fresh air.

Chase had taken the hydroloop ( **I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong DX)** To go to the main island. He was glad it had a park, that meant he had a quiet place to think. As he headed to the park he noticed how all the people here were living normally. What he'd give to have a normal life. No villains.No super powered people. No Marcus.

Chase had sat down on a bench that he found. He rubbed his forehead with his hand pushing what hair he head near his forehead even more upward. Why? Why? Why did he have to be here. Chase didn't know what was wrong with him. He just had this feeling. It was a feeling of hatred , it was a feeling of compassion? No! Chase did not have any feeling towards Marcus! Or any guy for that matter! He couldn't! Marcus was an enemy. If Bree had taught him one thing is you don't fall for the enemy. We already saw how that turned out.

Chase headed back home after a long day of thinking. As he enter the building he bumped into Marcus."Wow Chase you could knock down a tree with that shoulder" he said while checking his shoulder for damage."Oh uhh sorry Marcus" Chase said. He quickly walked away to avoid having a nervous breakdown. His heart was racing and he didn't know why. He didn't like it one bit, but he had to come to terms with it. He was in love with Marcus.

 **So that's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. So look out for another story today. I think every day of the rest of this week I'll make a new story. But anyways until next time byeeee**


	3. True Intentions (Part 1)

**Hello again readers. So recently I've seen this story has been doing so week so I have two surprises. One surprise comes today and that is A LONGER CHAPTER PLUS FOUR PART SPECIALLLLLL. Another is coming up in the next few days which is my new crossover between Lab Rats and Descendants. It seemed like a really good idea but sometimes my ideas aren't good to others. Anyways I'm sorry for rambling om with the fanfiction.** **Chapter 3**

Chase couldn't believe himself. He loved Marcus. His sweet skin that always turned a beautiful shade of red when he felt some type of major emotion. The smirk he always wore sent chills down Chase's spine. What was he going to do? Marcus was a guaranteed enemy! He tried multiple times to kill them! None of these facts changed the feelings Chase had towards Marcus.

Chase was walking through the halls of the academy and could see Marcus in the training room. Marcus's was training fighting some dummies but none of that caught Chase's eye. What did was that Marcus didn't have a shirt on. Marcus's slim but muscular arms were punching hard at the training dummy. Sweat was rolling down Marcus's forehead and onto his glorious six pack, which wasn't all the way formed. Chase began to turn red. He couldn't help but watch as Marcus powerfully took down the dummy. He needed something to remind him that Marcus was an enemy. _Just think of the dummy as one of us,_ He thought to himself. Yeah that should do it. It didn't. He still just stared at Marcus train.

Marcus turned his head to the side and could see something duck back. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched. He couldn't let this distract him. He had a mission to do. Get into the academy and steal all the bionics for Gazel (yet another thing I'm pretty sure i spelled wrong).

Geez that was close. Marcus might have been reprogrammed but that still didn't take away the memories Chase had. Even though Marcus had did some terrible things, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

Marcus had waited til all the students had went to sleep before sneaking off. He walked quietly through the hallways before clicking his watch which gave him a blueprint of the whole academy. Even Davenport's secret "Me Time" room. Little did anyone know he had the mainframe to everyone's chip in that room.

It was late and all the students had gon to sleep. Chase couldn't sleep so he went out to walk around to clear his head.

His thoughts were cut short when someone was walking down the hall. _Shit!_ , he thought to himself. Everyone should've been sleep even those bionic mentors. Marcus always had a hatred for all of them. The most hatred was towards Chase. He always hated how he thought he was the smartest person in the world. Marcus was just as smart, smarter because he couldn't see that Marcus was evil. He did hide it well. Not well enough if Leo of all people saw through it. He had completely forgot about who was coming and quickly clicked his watch off. He could see through the dark who was coming. It was Chase.

 **Oh my the suspense. What will chase think seeing his crush in the halls alone? How will Chase react if he found out Marcus hated him truly? All questions will be answer in part 2 of 4. Yes 4 parts but only because I have a lot planned. So until next time, byeeeeee**


	4. True Intentions (Part 2)

**hello you beautiful readers, so I've been seeing how well this story is doing and I sincerely thank you guys for that. so without wasting anymore time let us commence the fanfiction.**

Chapter 4

True Intentions(part 2)

Marcus didn't know what to do so he put on his casual "I'm not trying to kill you" face.

Chase didn't notice Marcus until he almost ran into him.

"Marcus! What are you doing out here, its past lights out" Chase said.

"Oh, well I-uh couldn't sleep" Marcus said trying to sound nervous.

"Well you should get back to your room before Mr.Davenport gets out of his me time room" Chase said.

"What is it with it with Davenport and this "Me Time" room?" Marcus asked. He already knew what was up with it and intended to find out where it is.

"Well its this secret room on the island that nobody can find, he only gave the location to the mentors, also known as Adam, Bree, and this guy" Chase said pointing to himself, but instantly regretting it when Marcus gave him a look.

"Well are you allowed to give out the location?" He said raising an eyebrow

Chase always thought Marcus was so cute when he did that. Before he could start blushing he quickly answered "We could if we wanted to, but only to those closest to us or that we could trust"

This was going to complicate things. Marcus didn't know how to get to this "Me Time" room and he wouldn't just go up to Adam Bree or Leo and just ask them. Then he had an idea. If he could get close enough to Chase and earn his trust the he would definitely find the location.

"Say Chase can I ask you something" Marcus said

"Uh I guess so" Chase said confused.

"Would you like to come with me to the mainland and get to know each other more. I know I might have done some bad things but that's all gone and with that most of my memories of you" Marcus said.

Chase didn't know what to say. Was Marcus asking him out? No he couldn't be. Robots can't have feelings. But Marcus was an android. Besides Marcus couldn't be gay. He seemed like he was an ultimate girl dream. He couldn't help the red creeping onto his face."S-Sure I'll go" He said nervously.

"Great!" Marcus said throwing his hands up in the air. He pulled Chase into a hug and went back into his room.

Chase just stood there. Marcus just hugged him. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to do. It was like he was malfunctioning. All he could do was go back to his room and get ready for his "sort of"date.

 **So that's the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of the story by leaving a review and what kind of pairings you guys want next. Until next time, byeeee.**


	5. True Intentions (Part 3)

**Welcome back readers. I won't waste your time with this so let's get right into the fanfiction.**

Chase was pacing back and forth. He had an outing with Marcus. He didn't want to consider it a date because it wasn't. _What am I going to wear? I can't look like I'm trying to hard but I have to at least put **some**_ _effort into it,_ he thought to himself So he decided to wear a decent looking sweater vest and blue khakis.

He waited at the entrance of the hydroloop. He didn't want to worry himself on all the types of things he could or would do wrong. He decided to just go with the flow. Finally, Marcus had begun to walk toward Chase. Marcus was just in a plain black shirt and blue shorts.

"Hey Chase, you ready for our "Get-To-Remeber-You" outing?" Marcus said smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Chase said trying to stop his cheeks from turning red.

Marcus stepped inside, gesturing for Chase to follow which he did as they sat together. Marcus didn't want to waste anytime and wanted to gather as much info as he could. But then he remembered that he couldn't just force his way to the answer. It would take time and time was something Marcus could not waste. Putting on his signature fake smile he began to start the conversation.

"So what exactly happened that left you guys so" he made a fighting gesture.

"Well it all started when Douglas kidnapped us and Mr Davenport. Leo eventually resecued us and helped us defeat you and Douglas. Then Giselle( **I found the correct spelling :D)** rebuilt you and came after us again. It took two shots to bring you down and as for Giselle... Yeah let's not revisit her tragic loss. But when we last saw you, you were a pool of superheated android metal. Now Douglas and Mr Davenport rebuilt you some how and now were pretty much shaken after all that you put us through." Chase said.

"Wow Chase I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry" Marcus said feeling sympathetic.

"You might be now" Chase said.

The hydroloop came to a stop and they both stepped out.

"Well Chase I have an entire day planned out and it all starts with food, I'm starving" He said jokingly rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah sure" Chase said equally jokingly pushing Marcus's shoulder.

Chase and Marcus left the burger shop, burgers and drinks in each hand. "So what now?" Chase asked

"Well first I'm gonna scarf down this food like I've never eaten before. Then we're going down to the fair that's being held down in the central area" Marcus said, sipping his soda.

"Oh? And are you gonna win me a turtle?" Chase said, smiling goofily.

"I might if you win me a squid"Marcus said winking.

"Deal" Chase said, with a nervous smile. _He just winked! Ok ok Chase calm downdown it doesn't mean anything_ Chase's mind was racing.

The fair was booming with noise. Music, Chatter, People with microphones were all you could hear.

"WELL I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THIS LOUD!" Marcus yelled attempting to be louder than the crowd.

"WHAT?!?" Chase yelled back. Then Chase for the first time could feel his phone vibrate. His eyes opened wide as he read the screen.

7 missed calls

"What? why didn't I feel my phone ringing before?!" Chase asked himself

 _Damnit_ , Marcus thought. The silencing hack he put on Chase's phone had worn off. He had to think of a way to get Chase's attention. He made the quick decision and leaned in a kissed Chase right on the cheek. Chase was smacked right of his thoughts and just stared at Marcus. Both of them started to grow red. Chase didn't know what to do but his body began to move closer and before he knew it he was sharing a heated kiss with Marcus. Chase wanted so badly to do this and now he was. The two continue for a few seconds before breaking apart for air.

They were both gasping and panting and Chase was a very deep red and so was Marcus. "I-I'm sorry Marcus I don't know what came over me" Chase said turning a even deeper red.

Marcus,on the other hand, was undergoing a internal struggle. He had a feeling that he couldn't explain. He didn't care about the mission any ore the only thing he wanted was Chase.

"Chase?" Marcus said.

"Y-Yes Marcus" Chase said hesitating.

"I think... I think I want you" Marcus said looking Chase directly in the eye.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed that super long chapter. I spent an hour rewriting it and leave me a review on what you want to see next. Until next time byeeeeeee.**


	6. True Intentions (Part 4)

Welcome readers. I can tell you guys are really enjoying this story so I won't waste anymore time. Let us commence the fanfiction. **Also wanted to say this does have boy x boy action so if you're not into that I advise you turn away now**

Chase stepped back. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing. He didn't know what to do.

"Y-You what?" He said almost barely forming the words.

"I want you to be with me Chase Davenport." Marcus said. Marcus was feeling weirder than Chase. Then his mind snapped back into what he was supposed to do. _The mission,_ he thought to himself. He didn't want to fail Giselle but he wanted to be with Chase. Chase was all he wanted. Suddenly he felt a sudden shock on his neck. He jerked back placing his hand on the spot of the shock.

"No, Marcus your mission is to find the secret room and take control of all the chips" A voice told him. It was Giselle's voice.

"Marcus! Are you ok?!" Chase asked trying to help Marcus to his feet.

"Yeah I'm ok just felt something pinch my neck" Marcus said getting up.

"We should go back to the academy its getting late and everybody's probably wondering where we are, I did kind of leave unannounced" Chase said.

Marcus nodded and the two made their way back to the academy.

 **Line Break**

As the hydrolop doors open Chase and Marcus were greeted by a furious Bree.

"Chase where have you been?!" Bree asked.

"Well since today was an off day I went out and happened to meet Marcus there" Chase said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Well you could've told me you left. We were looking for you. Mr Davenport said it was your turn to check on the chip's mainframe." Bree said a little more calmly.

Chase's eyes open wide. He completely forgot.

"Oh! It completely slipped my mind! Marcus I have to go I'll see you later" Chase said rushing his way to the "Me Time" room.

Bree gave Marcus a look before walking off. This was Marcus's chance to get his hands on the mainframe. He could complete his mission and move on to phase two. He began to head in the direction he saw Chase going until he saw Chase. He was tapping the wall, probably inputting a secret code.

Chase turned his head and saw Marcus.

"Marcus! What are you doing here, its past lights out". Chase felt a strange feeling of déjà vu.

"Well I wanted to see what my Chase was doing" He said with a smirk.

"Well your gonna have to go, this area is restricted to students" Chase said as Marcus began to step closer. Chase hadn't realized that Marcus had at least two inches on him as he looked up at him.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me leave?" He asked, his smirk growing bigger. He wrapped one of his arms around Chase pulling him closer. Chase showed little resistance as Marcus enclosed the space between them with a deep kiss. The kiss showed passion and desire.

The two kept the kiss going until Chase pulled off for air. Chase pulled Marcus into the room and went back into another kiss. The fact that they had high lung capacities kept them going at it for a long time. Chase began to feel brave and began to tug at the bottom of Marcus's shirt. Marcus knew what Chase was trying to do and he let him.

Chase slid the black T-shirt off of Marcus's torso and threw it away. A small bug began to crawl out of it and went in the direction of the main frame.

Marcus did the same to Chase. Marcus wanted more and more was what he was planning to get. He slowly put he hand in the waist band of Chase's shorts. Chase allowed Marcus to pull them all the way down. He was getting a little nervous.

Marcus could see he prize through the fabric of Chase's boxers. He sunk down to come face to face with it. He looked at Chase as if asking for permission which Chase granted.

Marcus reached for Chase's cock with one had a slowly jerked it through the fabric earning a moan from Chase. He put his finger inside Chase's boxers and pulled them down revealing Chase's 6" cock. It had a decent sized head, not to big not to small, and the rest was very thick. Marcus could see the tip oozing pre-cum. He went in and licked the tip gently.

Chase shivered, this his first time doing something this extreme. Marcus smirked at Chase's shiver. He grabbed hold of the cock, aimed the tip towards his mouth and circled the tip with his tongue. Chase was going insane at the tease.

"M-Marcus p-please" Chase begged.

Marcus needed nothing more to be said. He put the first few inches into his mouth. He took it out of his mouth then back in swallowing more and more. Chase grabbed a fistful of Marcus's hair and guided his head lowering onto his cock.

After a few minutes Chase pulled Marcus off.

"Marcus I want to try too" He said.

Marcus smirked and allowed Chase to pull down his pants. Through the bulge in Marcus's underwear he could tell Marcus was longer than him. He slowly pulled off the underwear only to be nearly slapped in the face by Marcus's 8" cock. It wasn't as thick as Chase's but it was longer. He grabbed it and slowly jerked it like Marcus did. Marcus moaned as Chase brought his mouth onto his cock.

Chase swirled his tongue around the tip and went down and continued this process. Marcus grabbed the top of Chase's head and guided Chase. He was getting close. He turned over to the mainframe and the bug on it was glowing green. _It finished inputting the Triton App, good I keep him distracted long enough_ , Marcus thought.

"Chase I'm getting close" Marcus warned.

Chase quickened his pace sucking harder and faster. Marcus came with a deep moan into Chase's mouth. Chase pulled off with a slurp. Marcus brought Chase's head up into a final kiss.

"You better get going before someone realizes your in hear" Chase said.

Marcus nodded and went around the room for his clothes. He grabbed his shirt from off the desktop of the mainframe and with it the cyber bug. He give Chase a final kiss on the cheek and left the room.

 _Now time to move on to phase two_ , Marcus said.

Little did they know, a mixed feeling Leo caught the whole thing and was wondering how to take this. He even saw the bug that was clinging onto Marcus's shirt as it glowed green.

 **So that's the end of the chapter I hoped you guys enjoyed it. This was my first time writing any type of action scene(DX cringy words) so I hope it was good. But anyways until next byeeeeeeeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome** **back to everybody's favorite Charcus fanfic. I know** **it's not everybody's favorite but it's my favorite story that I've written. This is also our next stop on the update train. So, for like the fifth time today, let the fanfiction commence.**

A very mix emotion Leo was storming through the halls. He couldn't sleep last night and knew exactly why. He had overheard Chase and Marcus doing _something_. That didn't settle right inside Leo. Maybe Marcus forced Chase into it. Maybe Marcus was mind controlling Chase. Leo's thought process was interrupted when he saw Marcus, who was sitting down at one of the lunchroom tables.

He stomped furiously towards Marcus.

He brought his hands down hard on the table, causing Marcus to jump. "Leo wha-" he started but was instantly cut off by Leo.

"Cut the crap Marcus, tell me what you we're doing to Chase in the room last night!" He said angrily.

Marcus put on a look of confusion but he wanted to smirk. He didn't do much, but he wanted to do so much more. "I don't know what you mean Leo" he said.

"Like hell you don't, I could hear **_everything_** " Leo said.

Marcus stood up and towered over Leo. "Look Leo, I didn't want to have to do this so early but I don't need people interfering with my mission so I'm gonna have to take you out" He said.

Leo was quick to react and swung hard at Marcus with his bionic arm. Marcus's head turned slightly but he slowly just looked back at Leo. He didn't even seemed the least bit of effected. All he did was chuckle and then smirked. "My turn" he said as he grabbed Leo with one arm and flung him a few feet away, crashing into a nearby table in the progress.

Leo stumbled to his feet and saw Marcus walking towards him. He shot an energy ball at Marcus, only to have it deflected. He kept at shooting more and more but kept having the same result. Marcus finally was up close and personal with Leo and Leo tried to punch Marcus but Marcus quickly dodged and hit Leo with a hard jab to the ribs. Followed by another and another. A powered punch to the center of the chest sent Leo into the air. Marcus caught him with a kick to the torso, causing Leo to fall to the ground a few feet away and fell unconscious.

"Well that was easy" Marcus said as he picked up Leo and threw him over his shoulder as he walked away and whistled.

 **Some Time Later**

Chase was walking through the hall in search for Leo. _Where is he? His students has been waiting for hours_ , Chase thought to himself. His thoughts soon changed after his eyes caught Marcus. Marcus soon saw Chase and instantly smiled.

"Hello my little Chasey" Marcus said strutting over to Chase. Chase began to laugh at how ridiculous the name sounded and how Marcus was walking.

"You look ridiculous Marcus" Chase said laughing.

"There's nothing ridiculous about being excited to see my love" Marcus said.

Chase began to blush at hear the word. He never thought about but he did love Marcus as much as Marcus loved him but they weren't official. Chase decided to change that and quickly wrapped his arms around Marcus's neck and have him a deep kiss.

"Woah Chase what's gotten you all worked up" Marcus said smiling.

"Well I just thought about it and we never made our relationship official and I want to show you that I'm yours" Chase said.

Marcus's face lit up. "Chase you don't mean?" He asked. Chase smiled and nodded. "I mean exactly that" Chase said.

Marcus was getting hard just at the thought. Chase could feel Marcus's erection beginning to poke hid leg. "But not yet" Chase said palming Marcus. Marcus couldn't help but let a a soft moan.

"What do you mean not now?" Marcus asked.

"I mean we are not doing it right now" Chase said as he pulled away from Marcus. Marcus had a sad look on his face. "When then?"

"That's for me to decided and you to find out Chase said, winking at Marcus before leaving the room.

 **Well that is the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it's kind of ehhhh but bare with me cause it's really late where I am and I'm getting sleepy. The update train is coming to a small stop and will be resuming tomorrow morning. But until then, byeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
